Orlin Dwyer
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Cicada from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Cicada (DC). Cicada is the main antagonist in Season 5 of the CW TV series, The Flash. He is a mysterious serial killer who targets meta-humans. He also wields a lightning-bolt-shaped dagger that somehow nullifies their powers. He is portrayed by Chris Klein. History Killing Gridlock After the meta-human Gridlock was defeated by the Flash and his team and brought into C.C.P.D. custody, he was being sent to Iron Heights while being locked up in a truck in restraints to where he can't freely move his body. Cicada was waiting for them before throwing a lightning-bolt-shaped dagger in front of the trucks' route, which created a flashing explosion that stops the convoy immediately. Cicada then proceeds to attack the guards at will, dispatching every member who stood in his way, before opening the truck that contained Gridlock. Gridlock asked him who he was and what he wanted, only for Cicada to reply that he wants all meta-humans to die. He then approaches Gridlock with the blade in hand, much to Gridlock's terror, only for Gridlock somehow escapes his restraints and fights him. However, Cicada uses his dagger to drain the meta-human's abilities and overpowers him, just before he stabs him in the chest and kills him. Attacking Team Flash Afterwards, Cicada is seen in a locker room without his mask. As he is slowly recovering from his fight, another man sees the scars on his back and asks if he's been in another fight, in which Cicada simply confirms it. He then places his equipment into his locker. Later, he attacks another meta-human, Vanessa Jansen, by throwing his dagger through her neck. The Flash, Vibe and Elongated Man confront Cicada, who uses his dagger to steal their powers. He then fights and overpowers them, and just as he is about to kill Flash, XS shows up, having taken Jansen to hospital, calls out "dad" to Flash, which instantly stops Cicada. After a long pause, Cicada instead spares the Flash and walks away just as they hear nearby police sirens. Victims * William Lang/Gridlock * Vanessa Jansen/Block (unknown fate) Trivia * Although this is the adaption of Cicada from the DC Comics, he bears no resemblance to his comic-book appearance and appears to have different powers to his comic book iteration. * Interestingly, the sound Cicada makes from his mask slightly resemblances the sound that the cicada insects make. * Cicada contrasts the main villains of the previous seasons (Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar, Thinker) in many ways. ** Cicada is not content on creating (or in Zoom's case, introducing) new metahumans to trouble the city, he seeks to eliminate them by any means necessary. ** Cicada has no interest in decieving and manipulating Barry and Team Flash for his own agenda. ** Cicada was an normal everyday man who was tragically driven to villany, whilst the other big bads sought to be greater and pursued power. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Nameless Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Remorseful